Era das Trevas
by Vitor The Writer
Summary: A origem da vida era um mistério para a humanidade. O descobrimento da Partícula de Deus fez o homem acreditar que já conhecia a forma como a vida surgiu, mas ainda há muito para saber. Nada surge "do nada". Nunca se perguntaram o que pode ter vindo junto com a vida? Se houve algo antes da vida?


PRÓLOGO

A origem da vida era um mistério para a humanidade. O descobrimento da Partícula de Deus fez o homem acreditar que já conhecia a forma como a vida surgiu, mas ainda há muito para saber. Nada surge "do nada". Nunca se perguntaram o que pode ter vindo junto com a vida? Se houve algo antes da vida?

Antes de toda a vida e de tudo, existia uma entidade. Essa entidade era onipotente e onipresente... Acho que alguns podem querer chama-la de Deus ou algo assim; algumas culturas deram nomes diferentes. Há quem a chame de Nada. Sozinha e solitária, essa entidade pensou como seria se houvessem duas entidades, logo, ele fez as Trevas.

"_Mas não havia trevas no nada?"_ Nada havia em Nada, apenas uma consciência solitária.

Nenhum desses relatos consta em livros, mas sabe-se que apesar de estarem sempre juntas, algo distanciou Nada e Trevas, deixando esta última com o mesmo sentimento que a primeira estava ao cria-la. Assim nasceu a Luz. A energia do momento do nascimento dessa nova entidade fora tão grande, que uma explosão acabou gerando mais e mais vidas pelo universo. Luz trazia a vida. Junto com as novas vidas, consequentemente, vieram mais seis entidades filhas da Luz: Fogo, Água, Terra, Ar, Raio e Natureza.

A Terra era o lugar favorito das oito entidades. Suas formas de vidas – das simples até as complexas – divertiam e davam uma vida ao mundo como nunca visto em outro. Bilhões de anos depois do nascimento daquele planeta vieram os homens. Primitivos no início, os humanos foram se tornando inteligentes e civilizados (não todos), porém, com o passar dos anos os homens foram atribuindo uma característica malvada a entidade pai, as Trevas. Por ser o representante da escuridão, Trevas começou a ser temido e odiado, o que o entristecia. Depois de anos nas sombras do ódio e da dor, a entidade enlouqueceu e, uma vez assim, colocou a culpa nas outras sete entidades. Assim houve guerra.

O combate começou com o exército das sombras devastando os reinos das entidades no Verso. Este é um plano sobreposto à Terra; está lá, mas também não está. Somente seres mágicos habitavam o Verso, entretanto, não era uma restrição a eles. Incontáveis vidas foram perdidas nas mãos da enlouquecida escuridão. Por ser a "entidade pai", Trevas era muito poderoso. Seu exército podia facilmente devastar os reinos dali. Nenhuma entidade conseguiu parar aquele ataque, porém, uma vez todas juntas no campo de batalha, o desfecho fora mudando. Em uma desesperada tentativa de derrotar a crescente escuridão, Luz e seus filhos convergiram suas forças em um último golpe, que bateu de frente com Trevas. Houve outra grande explosão, similar a que aconteceu no surgimento da Luz.

Há quem diga que o momento zero de uma Explosão Cósmica (como é chamada esse acontecimento) é algo capaz de queimar almas e devastar mundos, mas aquela – em especial – fez algo muito pior: separou as entidades de seus poderes. Agora com formas físicas, cada entidade teve seu "verdadeiro poder" preso em essências. Quando juntos, os poderes das entidades eram restaurados para além da imaginação, todavia, separados eram o que os homens gostam de chamar de deuses. Duas ou três entidades ainda dizem que aquilo foi obra do Nada, por ver que uma guerra entre entidades místicas poderia destruir toda a consciência em níveis universais.

Passados anos – mais que qualquer um podia contar –, as essências estavam escondidas, exiladas e somente seus donos sabiam onde cada uma estava, com exceção de Trevas. No final da primeira guerra, esta entidade teve a fonte de seus poderes roubada pela Luz. Roubada e escondida onde só a entidade que trás a luz sabe, ou era isso que todos acreditavam.

Tudo estava em uma paz tão profunda que ninguém sabe ao certo quando começou. As sombras nunca sumiram. É impossível ter Luz sem Trevas e as trevas sempre estão nas Sombras, logo, tudo começou em um simples momento. Depois de seu descanso milenar, a entidade louca voltou pior do que era. Vento e Natureza foram os primeiros a sucumbir as Trevas. Traído pelo Fogo, o Raio caiu e o paradeiro da essência das trevas foi encontrado. O lugar exato ainda é desconhecido, mas sabe-se que Fogo passou esse milênio atrás do artefato e, em algum momento, obteve o sucesso na busca.

O Verso estava ameaçado e frágil. A escuridão devastava tudo em seu caminho. No fim da batalha, poucos foram os que ficaram em pé. Furiosa, a Luz pensou em intervir, mas a hegemônica escuridão a impediu: um golpe foi tudo o que precisou para que o forte brilho daquela essência fosse ofuscado. Quem estava vivo e perto de uma essência, disse que todas elas caíram de joelhos, como se houvessem levado uma facada. O mundo parecia menos... Vivo, assim como quem nele habitava.

No pico da Luz, acorrentadas ao sofrimento, as entidades – menos o Fogo, que ficara ao lado direto das Trevas – tiveram suas essências roubadas e corrompidas pelo escuro sombrio; seus poderes não eram mais seus. Gritos de dor e lágrimas caíam. Ninguém havia entendido a traição do irmão escarlate. _"O que ganharás com isso? Que bens fez a em extinguir a nossa Luz?", _mas este só sorria enquanto via tudo.

Já sentiu aquela tristeza que doía? Seu coração tão gelado e apertado que parecia que ia parar? Os músculos fracos e doídos? Era assim que os 5 estavam. Raio, entretanto, ainda tinha um resquício de esperança, um último pingo de energia e que poderia e deveria ser usado. Tão rápido quanto sua alcunha sugere, um poderoso e brilhante raio foi disparado pela entidade para contra as Trevas e suas novas essências. Não foi muito efetivo. Tudo o que fez foi fazer a entidade pai perder o equilíbrio do poder – era tudo o que era necessário –. Duas das essências, Vento e Luz, caíram na Terra.

Quando perguntados como eram ser _Filhos de Entidades_, os que tinham o privilégio de responder diziam que era como olhar em um espelho: você via e ouvia o que o outro deixava. Algumas vezes podia-se forçar esse elo. Algumas vezes. Essa parte já conta nos livros de história.

Filhos de Entidades são os escolhidos para terem uma ligação com cada consciência existente: Luz, Trevas, Fogo, Terra, Água, Vento, Natureza e Raio. Não era algo como Deuses Entre Nós, mas sim uma esperança, e é isso que todos precisam ter durante a Era das Trevas.


End file.
